Camp After Kronos
by captain skippy528
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TLO IN THIS STORY! just saying im warning you. anyway this is about Percy and Annabeth's relationship after The Last Olympian


**Hey Guys sorry I haven't posted anything I've been a bit busy and a tad lazy lol so this is my first POST TLO FAN FIC!!!!!! So if you don't like fluff or haven't read the last Olympian you might not want to read this.**

**Percy's POV:**

It was late afternoon. I stood on half-blood hill staring at the horizon. Watching, as Apollo drove his chariot to the other side of the world and gazed at the different colors he painted across the sky as he grew ever farther away from New York. It had never occurred to me how artistic Apollo was. He controlled what colors he left behind as he bid farewell to whichever hemisphere he was in. the sun dipped a few more inches under the horizon and I decided it was time to go see everyone. It was the beginning of June. School had just let out and camp was bound to be filled with campers this summer because of the promise I extracted from the Gods. Not to mention the Hermes cabin should a lot emptier this year as well. I was glad to be back. I couldn't wait to see everyone but there was somebody in particular I was dying to see. This of course didn't make any sense whatsoever since I was just with her last night. I walked down the hill towards camp. I waved and greeted all my old friends and people I didn't even know. New campers, who I'm sure, had already been filled in on what happened last summer. I went to my cabin and dropped my stuff on my bed. I started to unpack but decided I could do it later I _had_ to see her. I still didn't get any of this. I had no idea how I could miss somebody so much, who I was just with less then 24 hours ago. I could almost hear Aphrodite whispering in my ear,

"That's the power of love." I had no other ideas so I just accepted this and moved on. I dropped what I was doing and went outside. I walked over to the Athena cabin and gently knocked on the door three times. I waited a few seconds and then the door was flung open and I saw the prettiest girl I had ever met. Annabeth stood in doorway and I saw her entire face light up and she broke out into one of the hugest smiles it looked like it hurt. But I found out that it did because not seconds later I noticed my face hurting. And before I could register I was smiling I had my arms full of Annabeth and her lips crushed against mine with a passion somebody would have for their boyfriend if they had just been reunited after a few years apart from each other but we had only been separated for a little under 12 hours. I sighed on the inside as I kissed her back. There was nobody like Annabeth, it was impossible to be anything but happy around her. She meant the world to me and was the reason I turned down the offer of the Gods to become a God myself. After a couple minutes we had to break for air and we stood there holding each other. I could feel the eyes of the rest of the camp on us but I didn't care, I loved Annabeth and everyone else was just going to have to get used to it. We kissed again and afterwards I whispered in her ear,

"Would you like to go to the beach? I know I want to, we could go have some fun in the water or we could just kiss some more your choice but I don't want to freak out the rest of the camp." She looked up at me and laughed her wonderful laugh that made my insides flip.

"Sure seaweed brain. I missed you a ton. That was probably the worst 12 hours of my life." She whispered back. I put my arm around her and we started towards the beach and I whispered back

"I missed you way more Wise girl." I said smiling. My face was starting to hurt again. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"I like what you did with your hair Percy." She said. I started laughing and looked down at her,

"What are you talking about I never do anything with my hair it won't behave."

"I know, I like it messy." She said as she ruffled my hair. I squeezed her tighter for a few seconds then relaxed my arm. I had no idea how somebody could make me feel so happy, so easily. She didn't even have to do anything just being with her made me feel like nothing was wrong with the world. Everything was perfect and I didn't want anything different. What still blows my mind is how somebody this perfect could possibly love _me._ We made it to the beach and sat down in the sand. I don't think we could possibly have been any closer. I had my arms around her and she had wrapped her arms around my waist and was still laying her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair as we watched the stars. It was nighttime and there was a full moon out. The light gleamed off of her beautiful blonde hair. She turned and looked up at me. I gazed into her eyes. They were so pretty in the moonlight, I could stare into them forever but I leaned and kissed her she snaked her arms around my neck and I pressed her against me. She leaned into me and I held her there never wanting to let go. When we broke the kiss I didn't let her go and stared into her eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight. Have I ever told you that?" I asked.

"I think you told me last night but I don't mind hearing it again." She murmured back.

"Oh well good because I'll probably be saying a lot of things like that next few months." I whispered back smiling. She started laughing and put her head back on my shoulder and I heard her heave a sigh of what I figured must have been happiness. I managed to pull her closer to me and went back to stroking her hair.

"I don't want summer to end." I heard her say wistfully.

"Yeah me too." I said. We sat there the rest of the night holding each other until we decided it was best to go to bed. We walked back to the cabins and I kissed her goodnight then, reluctantly I let go of her and she went into her cabin. The moment the door shut I felt the sadness that accompanied me missing her flood into me. I went to my cabin went inside and closed the door. I had no idea how I was going to sleep that night.

**Alright if you ask me that was some major PERCABETH to the MAX!!!! so review and let me know what you think and yes there will be more chapters so stay tuned for more PERCABETH!**


End file.
